


You Have Me

by TheEarlyKat



Series: Warden Leverette [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Clothes come off but nothing else gets off, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, very little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want…” Leverette licked his lips. “I want to try something.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to explore just what being asexual means to Leverette being with Zevran. Being asexual myself, I thought this important for his development and something that happens a lot for others. It's sort of consensual. No one forces anyone the other to do anything, but Levy does try to force himself through intimate acts, if that makes any sense for the warning. 
> 
> There's really no smut, but the tag is there just in case.

"I want..." Leverette licked his lips. "I want to try something."

Zevran's head rested on his chest, one hand wrapped around his side while the other traced idle patterns through the sparse golden hair there. His hand flattened against his skin, warmth spreading out between splayed fingers, and Leverette felt the rumble of his hum against his sternum. The sound tickled and he shifted to prop his head up with one arm and lifted Zevran's chin from his torso with the other. The elf's face broke into a slow smile. 

"Yes, dear Warden?" The purr in his voice nearly broke the thin shred of nerve he had to continue the conversation. The camp was asleep - the fire was too low to cast shadows and those on watch would not be interested in the sounds of shifting within a tent that the scuffling of larger animals or bandits in the surrounding trees. They were still out there, though, to notice them, and Leverette swallowed hard before continuing. 

"Kiss me?" 

Zevran's lashes lowered over golden eyes, making them go dark, and Leverette's breath left him even before the elf could take it from him. The elf lunged, quick as his daggers, and Levy learned, then, just what made the assassin as dangerous as he was. His hands were off his chest and were cupping his chin, supporting his head, keeping him in place while he kissed him with both teeth and tongue. He'd rolled fully onto of him, feet entangled in his legs, pinning him. 

It was uncomfortable. It was trapping and more than he'd been expecting, and Leverette wrapped his arms around the elf to pull him closer against him, hoping to drown the growing discomfort in his heat and scent. 

Zevran pulled away, his breath hot and harsh against his cheek. Leverette avoided his gaze and pressed his lip against his neck, kissing gently, once, and harder a second time. Panic rose in his throat as a whimper and he hid it in a bite across the elf's collar bone. This was what was wanted, wasn't it? He'd seen it in the Circle, heard stories of their affectionate touches between his parents from his father. When two people loved each other, they shared their worries, their emotions, their beds and hands and mouths. Zevran spoke often to them, to him, of his times in the Crows and the number of people he'd bedded with. He'd loved them. The two of them had yet to do anything of the like and he - he was afraid. Afraid that Zevran did not love him - would not love him unless he shared this part of himself. 

Zevran gasped above him and Leverette moved lower. 

He met the collar of Zevran's sleep shirt and curled his hands in the fabric to hide the shake. The elf pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth in parting before raising himself up to toss it over his head. Leverette rose up after him and threw his own clothing off, quick to pull his arms close to himself once more. Zevran was thin, of course, but muscles played out along his arms and shaped his stomach. He was hairless and smooth and beautiful - it was no wonder so many had wanted him. Leverette was gangly, pale skin stretched thin over his ribs, and his arms were still shaping out from the use of a stave as a weapon rather than just a focus. 

He'd never thought of himself as something to be desired. The Circle would have him think himself less than want. And he believed it. 

Leverette shoved himself forward and pushed Zevran flat against the bedroll and buried his misgivings in another kiss. His skin shivered and broke into goosebumps where the elf touched him, training light fingers along his sides, caressing the curves of his shoulders, squeezing the dip of his hips. Leverette flinched with a shaky gasp and forced his hands to do the same. Beneath him, Zevran arched with another purr, and Leverette broke the kiss before the elf could feel him gag. 

"Off," Leverette breathed, fingers just above the hem of his pants, afraid if he spoke too loud the elf would hear the catch in his breath. He hooked his thumbs in the pockets but Zevran's hands covered his to keep him from tugging. 

"Amor-"

"Take them off - just - just take them off." He swallowed, throat tightening, and lowered his head to rest it on his shoulder. Zevran removed the hands from his night pants to card them through his hair. 

"Is this what you want?"

"I want...I want you."

"You have me."

Leverette shook his head, his bangs pressing into his eyes at the motion and he told himself it was the irritation that brought the tears. "For how long?"

"I had the thought that your decision, yes? When you untied me like the fool you were. _Are_." Leverette made no move to defend himself. "You are not wanting this."

He curled his fingers against Zevran's back. "No. No, I don't want this. You do. You...you've spoken of all the times you've lain with someone and I...I thought you'd want - that if we did not - you'd want to..." He shrugged. "Leave."

"Oh, Warden," Zevran sighed. "We have spoken of this before, you and I. I have given you my answer, have I not?"

"Yes, but-" 

"I have given you my answer," Zevran repeated. He skimmed a hand down Leverette's back and his shiver was less pronounced. "I do not give myself to you merely for your looks - thought I cannot say they are not a part of it." The mage scoffed. "You are saving a world. I want a part of that, and if there are beautiful eyes to watch me do it and a warm body in my bedroll at night, I can give no displeasure. You are everything the Crows made sure I would not turn out to be."

Levy frowned. "A Circle mage?"

"Soft. Caring." He made a noise low in his throat. "I am not so good at these words,.."

Levy kissed his shoulder and lifted his head to wipe the tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

The elf waved his apology off with a lazy roll of his wrist. "I am honored you tried, but do not push yourself. You have enough to worry about, and it is my job to keep you distracted from such things, yes?"

"Can we - can we still.." He trailed off as Zevran leaned back again to sprawl across the bedroll. Leverette followed his and met him with another kiss. He kept his hands on Zevran's shoulders, thumbs tracing the line of a scar across one. 

"Oh, we certainly can."


End file.
